


Streets Of You

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bring tissues, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, It hurts a little, Oliver is in denial, POV Oliver Queen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Oliver walked toward his home with a smile on his face. Today was Friday, which meant he had the whole weekend free and he couldn’t wait to make plans.He barged inside the house and walked to his wife who was reading a book in the living room.





	Streets Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I am so sorry for this. I love you all.

Streets Of You

 

 

_———_

_I’ve been losin’ it again_  
_Barely knowing where I am_  
_And I’ve been facing here like every night before_  
_‘Cause of you, I don’t know what to do_  
———

 

  
Oliver walked toward his home with a smile on his face. Today was Friday, which meant he had the whole weekend free and he couldn’t wait to make plans.

He barged inside the house and walked to his wife who was reading a book in the living room.

“Hey baby. I’ve missed you so much.” Oliver pecked Felicity’s lips and pulled her into a hug from behind her.

“I missed you too. I’m happy you’re back. Lena is asleep and we’re just you and me until tomorrow morning. And it’s weekend, which means we can be together for two days! What do you want to do?” Felicity asked as she set her book down and patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Oliver walked around the couch and sat where Felicity had patted her hand and turned to face her.

“I don’t know. It’s been a while since we haven’t done anything together.” Oliver said and tried to remember since when was the last time they’d done something together.

“Last time we did something together was a year ago!” Felicity exclaimed, “this is not okay Oliver we’ve been too busy with life.” Felicity shook her head and smiled.

“How about we go out of town? Book a nice hotel and do nice stuff in said hotel?” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded.

“When I think about it, last time we planned on going out but something came up and we had to postpone but actually never got to go again!” Oliver said and Felicity nodded. She got up and went to the kitchen.

“Do you want to eat something? I already ate since you’re working so late lately.” Felicity explained and Oliver got up and walked toward her to the kitchen. He placed himself behind her and kissed the back of her neck softly.

“I’m not really hungry. I’d rather just go to bed.” Oliver kept kissing Felicity and heard her moan while her hand came behind his neck and onto his short hair.

“Take me to bed then Mr Queen.” Felicity whispered and turned around, kissing him passionately.

“Right away Mrs Queen.” Oliver whispered in her ears and took her upstairs.

 

  
———  
_Every minute is a week_  
Broken heart can get no sleep  
I can’t hang around this misery no more  
‘Cause of you, I don’t know what to do  
Yeah, it’s true, I still walk the streets of you  
———

 

  
Oliver woke up with that pain in his chest again. He tried to reach for Felicity but her place was cold empty. He then heard the shower and sighed. He opened his eyes painfully. That feeling of his chest being crushed by an invisible weight and his throat tightening, he closed his eyes and did the breathing exercice Felicity taught him. After he calmed down he got up and dressed as he heard the water stop and Felicity singing as she probably put a towel on.

Oliver took advantage of her being away and sneaked into her walk-in closet and started rummaging through her clothes. Summer clothes were his favorites. Her long sundresses are just so pretty. Oliver took out his favorite dress from the closet and smelled Felicity’s smell on it. He felt his chest tighten as the smell invaded his nostrils. Just when he was about to put it back to where it was Felicity emerged from the bathroom and smiled at him.

“What were you doing there?” She asked, taking her dress from his hands and looking at it before nodding slowly. “This is your favorite dress from my closet. You’ve always loved seeing my in this dress. You know I can wear it if you want?” Felicity said and Oliver nodded slowly, moving forward and wrapping a hand around Felicity’s naked waist then kissing her softly.

“I love you.” He whispered softly and she smiled up at him and hummed lightly.

“I love you too. So so much.” Felicity said and kissed him. “Now what are we doing today?” Felicity asked and Oliver thought for a second.

“How about we go to the beach? You know that beach we loved so much when you go to Ivy Town. Plus, Lena never went there before!” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded. Their kid never went there. She was only three but Oliver was sure she’d love it.

They woke up Lena and made her breakfast before getting ready and took the car to head to the beach. The three of them sang out loud in the car as they headed toward the beach.

 

  
———  
_When I walk the streets of you_  
The city sleeps but still reminds me  
Moving on away from you  
I guess it’s time, time to break free  
———

 

  
Oliver had spent the best day of his life at the beach. The water was a bit cold for a June Saturday but Oliver didn’t care. He spent his day pushing Felicity and Lena in the water and building sand castles with their daughter. He wished he could have days like this everyday but work was draining so much from him. He sighed as he drove the car to their home. He looked around and saw Felicity and Lena fast asleep next to him and on the back seat.

When they got home Oliver carried Lena to bed and helped felicity into their own bed. He dropped her and undressed her. He put her dress back in her closet and put her a T-shirt on. Felicity was always cold even during summer. That was something he liked a lot, because it always meant she would snuggle up to him during her sleep and Oliver would hold her tight. Which he did that night.

Oliver spent the night snuggled close to Felicity and woke up with a small baby girl laughing in his ears.

“Hey daddy. I’m hungry. Please make breakfast?” Lena pleaded with her hands joined together.

“Sure pumpkin. Let me get up and I’ll make you breakfast.” Oliver let Lena lean next to Felicity and snuggled up to her mother. He walked downstairs and started to prepare breakfast as he heard his girl’s get up and take a shower together before going down to eat breakfast.

They all ate breakfast while idly charring about what to do today when Oliver hears a knock. He got up and walked toward the door then opened it to his sister standing in front of it.

 

  
———  
_Think I’m losin’ it again_  
I see you sittin’ there and then  
Then you look at me but there’s no lookin’ back  
‘Cause of you, I don’t know what to do  
Yeah, it’s true, I still walk the streets of you  
———

 

  
“Thea! What are you doing here! I wasn’t expecting to see you!” Oliver exclaimed as he held his sister in his arms.

“I know! I wanted to se show you were doing.” Thea said dryly and Oliver looked down to see worry in her eyes.

“You good speedy? I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but-“

“It’s been a year Oliver.” Thea cur him and sighed the looked down.

“I know but I’ve been busy and I have a family to take care of Thea you know it.” Oliver said, showing toward the table where felicity and Lena are in silence, Oliver noticing Felicity was eyeing Thea from afar. Usually Felicity would jump on Thea, but he guessed she was mad at her for not coming for over a year. So he didn’t push it.

“I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere this afternoon? I really want to show you something. It’s important.” Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah. Of course. We’ll come just-“

“I’ll come in an hour and I’ll drive you there okay? We don’t need to take two cars.” Thea smiled and Oliver nodded.

“Alright speedy I’ll see you in an hour!” Oliver kissed his sister and closed the door. He was happy that his sister reached out again. He didn’t like being away from her. She was his lifeline after all these years.

He sat back down at the table and saw the look Felicity gave him as Lena ate silently.

“What?” Oliver asked, “She’s my sister I’m not going to shit her out. It’s been a year now.”

“I know but she can’t just forget about us for a whole year then come back just like that!” Felicity got mad and Lena finally looked up from her plate.

“Mommy is okay you always loved aunty Thea. She just nice!” Lena pleaded for her aunt and Felicity sighed.

“You’re right baby I’m sorry. But you’re going alone I am not ready yet I need some time. Plus Lena has to do homework.” Felicity said and Oliver nodded. He’ll be fine alone with Thea.

 

  
———  
_When I walk the streets of you_  
The city sleeps but still reminds me  
Moving on away from you  
I guess it’s time, time to break free  
———

 

Oliver was sitting nervously next to Thea in her car as they rode to wherever Thea took him.

He didn’t really know where she was taking him but they only drove for about twenty minutes until he recognized the cemetery. He frowned and looked at his sister.

“Why are we here speedy?” He asked, not really happy about her taking him here.

“I am doing what I should’ve done a year ago today.” Thea told him and asked him to get out of the car and follow her through the cemetery.

They walked for a few moments before they stopped in front of two graves. Two marbled graves with flowers carved on it. Oliver swallowed and looked down. His eyes getting watery at the sight of the names.

Felicity Megan Smoak - Queen, July 24 1981 to June 10 2017. Beloved wife and mother.

Lena Thea Smoak - Queen, April 26 2014 to June 10 2017. Daughter gone too soon.

Oliver knelt. His body not holding himself anymore. He felt tears roll down his cheeks uncontrollably and his sister’s hand on his shoulder. His vision was blurred by the tears.

“Why are you doing this.” Oliver whispered. His voice unable to go higher as the pain in his chest was too much to handle. He started panting and his hands touched the grass as his head lowered, the tears fell down on their graves.

“Why!” Oliver yelled and pushed his sister then stood on his feet again. “Why did you do this to me!” Oliver cried harder and couldn’t calm his erratic breathing.

“Because you’re in denial Oliver! I’ve lost my niece and me sister in law a year ago today! And ever since that day you’ve shut everyone out! Ever since the accident you pushed everyone away! Because you wouldn’t accept that they’re gone. THEY’RE GONE OLIVER! YOU WILL NOT SEE THEM AGAIN!” Thea yelled and Oliver cried harder. This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go. This day was supposed to be a happy day rebounding with his sister. Instead he was on his wife’s and daughter’s graves.

“They were with me just this morning. We made breakfast and we were happy!” Oliver protested but Thea sighed and kneeled down with Oliver.

“You were in denial. They weren’t here Oliver. They are gone. You had a car accident and Felicity and Lena died in it! You lost them Oliver you need to move on now it hurts too much to see you like this. You need to face your pain and let go of them. You loved them and they were your whole life but they’re gone and it hurts as hell but Oliver, you can’t go back. You need to rise from this and let them go. You need to do this for yourself and for me. I need closure. Seeing you like this is hurting me and everyone around you. Please Oliver. Please!” Thea pleases as her own tears fell down next to his on his wife’s grave.

“I can’t Thea. It hurts too much. I’m not ready. I need Felicity. She’s my light. I can’t let her go. Do you understand at all?” Oliver yelled and saw his sister nod slowly.

“Oliver please. I’ll help you. But you need to stop hurting yourself like that.” Thea said, after that they remained silent and Oliver cried on his wife and daughter’s graves silently as Thea looked down at him and let the pain go through him and let him take it all out. When he was done crying Thea took what was left of her bother in the car and took him back to his house.

Once he was there Oliver flet a cold shiver down his spine. He didn’t want to get in. He knew now what was waiting for him and he didn’t want to see. Thea pushed him and was now beside him in front of his door.

“I’ll go with you.” Thea said and took Oliver’s keys and opened the door.

Oliver entered and felt the cold air hit his sensitive skin. The house was empty now. Lena wasn’t running around and greeting him with her hugs. Felicity wasn’t looking at him from her side of the couch. Neither were here to tell him Felicity had failed at making food again. Neither were there playing with computers or with other crazy stuff only Felicity and Lena did together. Lena’s and Felicity’s absence was like a hit on Oliver and he fell on his knees again. Tears somehow building up in his eyes again and falling down his red cheeks.

“I miss them so much.” Oliver started crying again and felt like his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces as the women of his life weren’t there anymore.

“I know Oliver. I miss them too. I’ll stay with you tonight. It’s okay I’ll be here.” Thea said and got up and helped Oliver in his bedroom. He hears her sigh and she saw Felicity’s stuff was still in their closet but Oliver begged her to let it there. It was too much all at once.

Thea nodded and let him lay on his bed as she made herself home in a house she hadn’t been in so long.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to forget about his day. It just hurt too much and he just wanted to be with them. Oliver took his pills and closed his eyes again. He needed Felicity he wasn’t ready.

“Oliver.” He heard a whispered and turned around expecting Thea but instead a very familiar blonde was on his bed beside him.

“Hi daddy.” Lena said softly and caressed her father’s arm.

“How are you two doing?” Oliver whispered and they both nodded.

“We’re fine.” Lena said with a soft smile.

“We need to talk Oliver. You need to stop taking the pill.” Felicity told him and Oliver swallowed.

“But it’s the only way I can get to see you. I’m not ready Felicity. It hurts too much.” Oliver said, tears once again rolling down his cheeks.

“We know it hurts. But you need to let go. It’s time Oliver. Thea’s here and she is going to help you. You need to let us go.” Felicity sat up and Lena did the same.

“Please don’t go yet.” Oliver pleases but Felicity and Lena were already going.

“You need to let us go daddy. It’s okay we’ll always be there for you even if you doesn’t see us.” Lena said and her grammar mistake made Oliver chuckle. That was his baby girl.

Oliver sighed and tried to even his breathing but in vain as he saw his wife and baby slowly fade away.

“We love you Oliver. Don’t you dare forget that!” Felicity threatened and Oliver chuckled.

“We love you daddy.” Lena added and waved her hand goodbye. Oliver lifted his hand and waved back at his daughter.

Felicity let Lena go away and looked at Oliver with a soft smile on her face. She turned around as well and was about to go when Oliver sat up.

“Felicity, please. One last kiss.” He pleaded and Felicity sighed. She walked the distance from where she was standing to their bed and leaned down to put a kiss on Oliver’s lips. “I love you.” Oliver whispered when they were done kissing and let Felicity’s hand soothe him.

“I love you too. So so much.” Felicity smiled and walked away.

“Have a good life Oliver.” He hears her voice whisper before he drifted off to sleep.

 

  
———  
_When I walk the streets of you_  
The city sleeps, it sleeps with you  
So I leave this world behind  
Don’t look back, my love’s not blind  
———


End file.
